Total Drama Bloodclan
by WhiteTigerStripes
Summary: Everyone's a cat! Courtney and Trent have had enough. They run away and join a group of cats called Bloodclan. A year later, they have new names and forgotten their old life.But what happens when two cats of their past find them? Post TDWT. Info inside.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Warriors TDI Style

**My first story. More info 'bout story at the bottom.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a cold, clear night. Stars twinkled softly around the full moon, that brightly shone in the sky. An old gray she-cat lay in an old cardboard box in dark alley sleeping softly. There was a soft patter of paw-steps before two scrawny kittens pounced on the she-cat.

"Mama! Mama, wake up!" one black and white kit squealed.

"Yeah, come on Spine! Tell us a story!" the other gray kit pleaded. The old she-cat, known as Spine, pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Alright alright, what story do you want to hear?" Spine asked bitterly, annoyed because she had been woken up. "Tell us about how Scourge became leader of Bloodclan!" the black and white kit meowed happily. "Oh, come on Swift! We've heard that story a thousand times!" the gray kit hissed at his sister "Tell us about the time when Bone fought off those dogs singled paw-ed!" "But Storm!" Swift whined "I hate that story!" "Hush now! Both of you!" Spine growled " How 'bout I tell you about how Slash came to Bloodclan?" "Yeah!" both kits squealed. "Alright, you may know that Slash's original name was Courtney and that she showed up at our borders cold and hungry," Spine began " And as you know, we don't treat trespassers well,"

"Yeah! No one invades our territory!" Storm cheered leaping to his tiny paws. A cold look from Spine made him settle back down. "Anyway, when Scourge sent his warriors on her, she, even in her weakened state, fought back," Spine paused and took a breath "And she managed to fight off three of Scourge's best warriors before he called a halt." Spine stopped and looked at the kits "And do you know _why _he did that?" she asked gazing at the two kittens. Both shook their heads. "Because Scourge saw potential in that little she-cat, she had skill and a cold fire in her that was fueled by past hatred and betrayal." Spine meowed "And she quickly earned her place here and took on the name Slash, Courtney and her old life forgotten," The old she-cat huffed and continued with the kits looking at her with huge eyes " And now, cats say that she can sneak through the night more silent than a shadow, give a battle cry so fierce it could send an entire army running for their lives, and go without food for months on end!" Spine straightened up and watched her kits. "Wow! I wanna be just like Slash!" Swift squeaked with excitement. "Ha! I wanna be even better than she is!" Storm meowed boldly puffing out his chest. "Ok kits, time to go to sleep, you have training in the morning." Spine meowed. "Alright Mama." both kits yawned and crawled into the box and quickly fell asleep.

Spine shook her head. She couldn't understand her kits fascination with Slash. She was just a cat, like everyone else. But she couldn't help but wonder what had caused her to be so filled with hatred. What had happened to her when she was Courtney to cause her to be so cold? Who had hurt her? and how? Spine fluffed out her against the cold and curled up. She guessed that if she was meant to know what happened to that poor cat, she would find out sooner or later. Spine closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, wondering about Slash and what that poor she-cat went through.

**A.N: Like it? Hate it? I am a terrible author but I thought I'd give this a shot. This is basically what I think would happen to Courtney after TDWT if she and everyone else were cats. I have a weird imagination. So let me know if you want me to continue. It will be in mostly Courtney's POV but maybe a few others. Anyway, Review. **

**~WhiteTigerStripes~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Runaways

Total Drama Bloodclan

** I thought the first chapter didn't give enough info about the story, so heres the second chapter. This chapter is mainly Courtney talking with her voice of reason and telling how she decided to leave. Don't worry Trent comes in at the end. **

Chapter 2: The Runaways

It was a dark and stormy night. Thunder crashed and lightning lit up the sky. Rain poured over everything, soaking it to the core. After TDWT, the total drama contestants had been stashed in the Total Drama Aftermath studio, staying in the extra rooms. Everyone slept soundly through the storm. Well, almost everyone.

In one room, everything was precise and organized. Paper on the desk was all sorted into piles based on what the document contained. Pencils were lined up next to them according to size. The whole room looked ready shown by a real-estate agent. Everything but the bed. Covers were thrown into a messy clump, the sheets hung off the side. In the middle of this mess was an ember-colored she-cat. She tossed and turned, unable to sleep.

Voices kept going through her head '_Courtney! We're just friends!' 'I saw Duncan and Gwen kiss!' _The she-cat pressed her paws over her ears, desperate to make the voices stop. '_You just would have been voted out in another episode, no one liked you that much.'_ '_More like a B-I-T-C-' 'So the Princess has a dark side.' _The she-cat yowled with sorrow as the last voice crossed her mind. '_Duncan' _ she thought miserably. '_Im sorry! For everything! So sorry.' _The ember cat could only whimper as the words she so desperately wanted to say flew through her mind. _'But he wouldn't listen, he doesn't love me, he loves that gothic slut!' _She silently wailed. But then a new thought crossed her mind.

_ 'Why should I be the one to apologize? What did I do? He's the one who cheated and ripped my heart out. And she's the one who betrayed me and went behind my back.' _ These thoughts comforted the cat. '_Why should I have to sit here every day and pay for their mistakes?' _The she-cat raised her and blinked '_I used to be strong. I used to be powerful.' _

_ 'And you still are.' _Said her voice of reason.

_ 'So? Its not like it matters anymore. Everyone here will just see me as the poor broken-hearted girl, who let a guy crush her.' _She snapped. _'So then leave. If everyone here thinks of you like that, why not go somewhere where nobody knows you. You could have a fresh new start.' _Her voice of reason suggested. _'Leave everything behind? You want me to runaway?'_ She snarled '_I am Courtney! I don't just runaway when life gets hard!' 'Don't think of it as running away, think of it like your escaping, like a challenge to see if you can survive on your own.' _Her voice meowed.

_ 'I can survive on my own!_ ' Courtney growled. _'Then prove it' _Her voice challenged. She quickly leapt to her paws. "I will! And no one can stop me!" She yowled out loud. _'at'ta girl Courtney!' _Her voiced praised. Courtney jumped off the bed and went over to her dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer. She shuffled stuff around until she found want she wanted. She scooped it up and placed it on her desk. "Might as well leave it here, no point in taking it. And besides, Duncan might want it back" She meowed, smirking at the little wooden thing. "And who knows, he might just give to Gothie."

Courtney jumped back on to her bed and went over to the window right next to it. She stuck her claws under it and pulled. The window make high squeaking sound as she opened it up. She silently slipped out, landing on the ground with a thud. Courtney fluffed up her ember pelt as cold rain smacked her from all looked out to the field that stretched to the forest, about seven or eight fox-lengths. She shivered and started making her way through the mud and grass.

She sighed with relief when she made it to the tree-line, offering her slight protection from the rain. Courtney trotted at a steady pace through the forest, constantly shaking water from her soaked fur. She decided to rest when she came to a small clearing. She spotted a low bush that she could hide under. Courtney was just about to slide under when-

_SNAP!_

Courtney froze. A twig had snapped behind her. She almost jumped a foot in the air when a voice spoke right next to her.

"Going somewhere?" spoke a clearly male voice. Courtney spun around and through the pounding rain she saw a gray tom with a patch of black on his head. "Trent! Don't sneak up on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Courtney hissed. Trent's turtle green eyes twinkled with amusement. "I thought CITs could sense when others were around." Trent meowed, trying to stifle a laugh. "No one can sense anything in this weather." Courtney growled shaking water from her pelt. Trent let out a laugh.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked curiously. "I could ask you the same." Courtney meowed. "Hey, I asked you first." Trent meowed playfully. "Therefor you should answer first." Courtney retorted. "You can't argue with that logic," Trent laughed

"Well, I couldn't sleep so i decided to take a walk in the rain. Now what about you?" Trent's gazed held concern. Courtney bristled, she didn't want anybodies concern, especially from a love-sick tom cat. "Well, I'm uh... sorta ... kinda..." Courtney dropped her voice lower and leaned closer to Trent. "Running away." She whispered.

"What! Your running away? From what?" Trent asked harshly. "From what? From _everything_! I don't wanna be that girl who got her heart broken on international TV anymore, Trent!" Courtney growled. "I wanna be strong again! I can't be that here!" Courtney huffed and turned away from him, lashing her tail.

"Who says you can't?" Trent asked carefully. "No one _says_ it!" Courtney hissed as thunder crashed over head. "Then whats the problem?" Trent growled softly. "Its the way they all look at me." Courtney meowed softly staring at her paws. "They always look at me with pity, they always feel sorry for me," She raised her head and looked Trent in the eye "I don't want that anymore, so I'm running away from here!" Courtney growled before turning away and running into the bushes.

Trent growled with annoyance and followed her. "Courtney, wait." He meowed sternly. "Don't try and stop me!" She hissed jumping over a fallen log. "I'm not trying to stop you!" Trent growled as he jumped onto the log "I want to go with you!" He saw Courtney's ember tail stop amongst the bushes. A moment later, she stuck her through the bushes and looked at him in shock. "What?" She asked, shocked. "I said I want to go with you." Trent answered calmly jumping off the log to stand in front of her. "Why? You have friends here!" Courtney exclaimed. Trent looked at her confused. "You mean Katie, Sadie and Beth?" Trent shook his head "They're not my friends, they're my fans, and I want to go with you because when I go home thats all I'll ever have, fans not friends!" Trent growled.

"No." Courtney hissed.

"What?" Trent meowed. "No, you cant come with me." She hissed coldly " I need to do this on my own." A flash of lightning lit up the trees and Trent saw her face. Her onyx eyes were cold and filled with mistrust.

"You don't think you can trust me!" Trent growled with disbelief "You think I'll betray you!"

"So? Is it wrong to not trust someone after you have been betrayed in the past? Is it wrong to be careful?" Courtney hissed. She knew he wouldn't understand.

"Your not being careful, Your just being paranoid! You think that the moment you let someone close to you, that they're going to stab you in the back!" He hissed,"I won't do that Courtney! Because I have been betrayed before, same as you! Your not the only one that has been hurt like that!" She flinched. She couldn't help it, she had never seen Trent this mad. For a few moments the two cats stood in silence, letting the rain soak them further.

"Fine. If you want to come so badly, then lets go." Courtney meowed, gesturing with her soaked tail to the bushes behind her. "Alright, lets go." Trent meowed walking past her.

"You know," Courtney meowed as she followed him "Once they find out that we're gone, they're probably send a search part for us." Trent looked over his shoulder at her "Then I guess we need to cover a lot more ground so they don't find us." He meowed. "Ha, there is no way they'll be able to catch two runaways like us." Courtney meowed catching up to Trent, her former feelings of anger forgotten. "Runaways?" Trent asked looking at Courtney who was now walking beside him. "Is that what we are now?" "Until we find a new place live, yes we are runaways." She meowed. "I can live with that." Trent meowed causing both felines to burst into laughter.

"Hey look!" Courtney said looking at the sky "The rain stopped, and theres a rainbow!" she pointed with her tail. "Oh yeah would you look at that, I guess the heavens don't mind us leaving." Trent joked. "I guess not." Courtney sighed looking at the colors. Soon the two cats had left the forest and were on their way to a new life.

**A.N: ** **Yeah its the second chapter. The first chapter didn't really provide much info, so... yeah. I decided to continue this story even if there is little or no reviews, just so in the future other people can read the whole thing. So review if you want to. Or not. Either way I'll continue the story.**

**Peace out!**

**~WhiteTigerStripes~**


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

Total Drama Bloodclan

**A.N. I'm SO excited! Why, you ask? I got my first review! I'm so happy right now! So thank you Jocat20 for being the first reviewer! It really means a lot to me to know that someone wants me to keep going! Oh and btw, Ashleigh (a.k.a Lionstarforever), if you're reading this, you're still a dust bunny! *Clap Clap* YAY! (don't ask...)**

Chapter 3: Gone

**Duncan P.O.V**

11:30 am

Sunlight shone through the windows of the studio, giving everything a golden glow. A black tom cat with an unusual green stripe down his back sat on an old run-down couch, blue eyes glued to the flat screen.

"Hey, Dunc." A black she-cat with teal streaks meowed, plopping down next to him. "Hey, Gwen." Duncan meowed. "Did you hear that storm last night? It was brutal." Gwen nodded. "Yeah, I heard that it almost destroyed the nearby town." "Sweet!" Duncan replied. They both sat quietly, watching Stoked on the flat screen TV.

"That dude is so stupid." Gwen meowed flicking her tail, as Reef struck out with yet another girl. "Why doesn't he just leave her alone? She already said no." Duncan looked at his girlfriend. "Because he knows she wants him, she's just denying it." He meowed. Gwen gave him a confused look. "So? He shouldn't waste his time with a girl who says she doesn't like him. Its stupid." Duncan winced. He didn't mean to but still.

"Duncan! Gwen!"

Both cats turned around to see a sandy colored she-cat with hazel eyes jump on the back of the couch. "Yeah Bridge?" Gwen meowed curiously. "Have either of guys seen Courtney around? I've been looking for her all morning and she's not in her room." Bridgette asked worried. "Nope, haven't seen her." Duncan replied, his attention back on the TV screen.

"I should've of known you wouldn't care, Duncan." Bridgette scoffed. Duncan rolled his eyes. _'Why should I care where Miss CIT is?'_ He growled to himself. Gwen flicked his shoulder with her tail. "Anyway, did you check the mess hall?" Gwen suggested. Duncan gave her a look. _'Whats with the concern?' _He thought.

"No, thats where I was headed." Bridgette sighed. The sandy cat jumped down and walked off in the direction of the mess hall. "Thanks for your help!" She called over her shoulder. "No problem!" Gwen called back. She then gave him a hard look. "Why were you so rude to her?" Duncan twitched his ear. "How am I supposed to know where Princess is?" He meowed. _'Why the hell did just I call her that?' _ "Well I don't know but you could of at least of been nice." She snapped. "Whatever." He growled.

"Hey guys!"

The two black felines looked over to see a skinny brown tom with turquoise eyes. "What Cody?" Gwen growled irritably. "Hey, for once I'm not here to hit on you, I was just wondering if you know where Trent is." Cody asked. "Why do you care where Elvis is?" Duncan growled.

"He said he was going to help me with my guitar skills." Cody meowed, oblivious of Duncan's hostility. "Well we haven't seen him." Duncan growled again, annoyed. Gwen's ears perked up. "Maybe he's with Courtney. Bridgette said she couldn't find her either."

"Yeah ok, I'll keep looking. See you later." Cody meowed as he walked away. "See ya." Gwen meowed, giving him a weak wave of her tail.

"Hm, I wonder where they are." She meowed. "I have no idea, probably whining on their PDA to their lawyers or writing sappy love songs." Duncan replied. "Yeah, you're probably right." Gwen sighed "And Trent's songs are not that sappy." She meowed. "Uh yeah they are." Duncan meowed back playfully. Gwen rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

7:30 pm

Later that evening, Duncan and Gwen were walking down the hall that led to the girls bedrooms. Suddenly, Bridgette and another golden tom cat, Geoff, ran up to them.

"Oh thank god! Please tell me you've seen Courtney! We can't find her anywhere!" Bridgette asked desperately, her eyes wild. "No sorry, we haven't seen her all day." Gwen meowed. "Oh, Geoff! Where could she be! I'm so worried!" Bridgette wailed, burying her face in his neck.

" Shhh, its ok Bridge. We'll find her. Don't worry." Geoff meowed, wrapping his tail around her shoulders. "Well, where have who looked?" Duncan asked. _'Why do I care so much?'_ "W-We checked h-her room, the mess hall, t-the c-c-common room, and o-over half the forest and we can't find her!" Bridgette whimpered.

"Let's check her room again, there might be a clue or something that can tell us were she is." Duncan suggested. "Yeah, I think we should check Trent's room. Cody was looking for him earlier." Gwen meowed. Bridgette raised her head. "Alright, Geoff you and Gwen check Trent's room. Me and Duncan will check Courtney's room." She stated.

Gwen and Geoff walked off towards Trent's room while Duncan and Bridgette went towards Courtney's. "Duncan, I'm really worried about her! What if something horrible happened!" Bridgette wailed. "Jeez, chill out Bridge, Princess can take care of herself." Duncan meowed. _'Again with that name!' _ Duncan growled to himself.

A few minutes later they arrived at Courtney's door. Bridgette raised up on her hind legs and grabbed the door knob in her paws. "Crap its locked." She hissed. "Step aside and let a real criminal show you how its done." Duncan chuckled pushing Bridgette to the side. He quickly stuck his claw in the key hole and flicked his wrist. The door unlocked instantly. Bridgette pushed her way inside the room.

"Courtney!" She called out hopefully. The room remained silent. "She's not here!" Bridgette wailed pitifully. _'No chiz Sherlock!' _ Duncan held his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Hey look!" Bridgette called sticking her head under the bed. She came out with a shiny square thing in her mouth. She spat it out on the floor.

"Its Courtney's PDA!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Wow she never goes anywhere without that thing." Duncan meowed, starting to get a little concerned. Bridgette whined a little before jumping up on Courtney's desk chair. "Duncan..." She called nervously. He hopped up next to her. "Whats the big..." He meowed before trailing off. There sitting on Courtney's desk was the little wooden skull he gave three summers ago with a note attached.

"Look what the note says." Bridgette meowed. Duncan leaned closer to the note.

'I'm done with this place. Good riddance.' was written in Courtney's curvy handwriting.(**A.N.** **In my world cats can write.**) "Duncan, she ran away!" Bridgette wailed again. A thorn of sorrow hit Duncan's heart. _'What? She left? No!' _

Just then Geoff and Gwen burst into the room. They both looked panicked.

"Guys, what wrong?" Bridgette asked. "Its Trent! He ran away!" Gwen exclaimed. "Really? Courtney ran away too!" Bridgette meowed rather loudly. "What! She did?" Geoff asked. "Yeah didn't you hear her?" Duncan growled. "Trent must be with Courtney!" Bridgette exclaimed.

A wave of jealousy came over Duncan. _'Why would Princess run away with Elvis? There is no way he can protect her! I would've gone with her!' _Duncan froze inside. _'What? Psh, no I wouldn't, and why do I care that she's with him anyway?'_

Duncan shot a glance at Gwen. He could tell that she was bristling. _'Are you jealous?' _ he wondered.

"Well, where could they have gone?" Bridgette asked. Duncan, determined to prove he wasn't jealous, replied "Why should we care? If they're gone, they're gone. It was their decision, so why look for them?" Bridgette gasped. "They are our friends! What if something horrible has happened to them!" Duncan felt irritation growing. "Friends? Look, Courtney and Trent might your friends and you care about them, but me? I couldn't care less about those two worthless flea bags!" Duncan snarled baring his teeth.

_ 'Who are you trying to convince? Them or yourself?' _His inner voice meowed calmly. '_Shut it!' _He innerly snarled.

He heard Gwen and Geoff gasp at his outburst. Bridgette's eyes narrowed into slits as she spoke "You know what? You might not care about Courtney but she sure as hell cared about you! You don't know how many times she's cried over you! You don't know how much she wishes she could take everything back!" Bridgette's voice was low and cold.

_'Does Courtney really still care about me? Argg! Why do I care!' _

Duncan just stood there, staring at a shocked Geoff and Gwen and a seriously pissed off Bridgette.

"Thats what I thought." Bridgette growled after a few moments. She jumped off the desk chair and stormed out of the room.

"Dude, seriously not cool." Geoff meowed before following Bridgette out.

Duncan turned to Gwen who had been silent the whole time. Gwen just looked at him, her light onyx eyes filled with disappointment and a hint of fear, and shook her head. The black she-cat turned away.

"Gwen wait!" Duncan called out, but she was already out the door. "God damn it!" He hissed lashing his black and green tail. He wished Courtney was here. Not cause he missed her, but to blame her for making everyone turn against him.

He jumped on the messy bed and dug his claws into the fabric. Duncan ripped and tore the sheets to shreds.

Yes, he wanted Courtney back. But Courtney wasn't coming back. Courtney was gone.

**A.N.: Wow that was long. Well, maybe not to you but to me. This chapter is just how I think Duncan would react to Courtney leaving. Sorry if Duncan seemed a little out of character. Writing Duncan and Bridgette's fight was really fun. The next chapter is probably just going to be about Trent and Courtney traveling to Bloodclan territory, except they don't know about Bloodclan yet. Anyway, review!**

**~WhiteTigerStripes~ **


	4. Chapter 4: I Will Not Bow

Total Drama Bloodclan

**A.N.: Yes! Chapter 4 is here! School is starting on Monday so I might not be able to update as often cause of homework and studying and friends. Anyway onto the part you really want, Chapter 4 of TDB!**

Chapter 4: I Will Not Bow

**Courtney P.O.V**

After about two days of walking, running away with little to no supplies was starting to take its toll. I could barely keep my head up in this stupid heat and we had no water. Me and Trent had traveled through the forest for about a day before coming to a thunder path. For few hours we followed it, having to duck into the bushes every time a monster past by. (**A.N. A thunder path is cat-speak for road and 'monster' is a car. Also when they say 'Twoleg' it means humans.**) The thunder path brought us to a town.

At first we thought we were the only cats there, but we quickly scented many others. That night, we camped out in one of those metal barrels that had been turned over. It had been hard, cause we hadn't eaten in since we left the studio.

"Courtney? I think there is some food under this thing. Help me lift it." Trent's voice brought me out of my thoughts. He was in an alley trying to drag a large box off some thing. "Alright." I replied, trying to be helpful.

I walked over to Trent's side and sank my teeth into the cardboard and pulled. Trent wasn't kidding. This thing was heavy and it tasted stale and sour.

Even though we had only been pulling for a few minutes, we were sweating and panting. Stupid heat. I gave one last tug and the box slide off revealing a large hunk of meat.

It was brown and red, and looked greasy. I gave it a quick sniff and jumped back in disgust. "Ugh! Thats worse than Chef's food!" I spat. Trent only chuckled.

"Well we need food or else we will become the food, so hold your breath and eat up." He meowed sinking his teeth into the slop. He chewed slowly before speaking again. "You know, once you get past the grease its not half bad."

"You have got to be kidding me." I scoffed poking the hunk of meat with my claw. "Afraid not Cactus-tail." He meowed with a smirk before taking another bite of the mystery meat.

Oh god that name. He calls me that just because when we were in the forest I got my tail stuck in briar patch.

"Stop calling me that!" I growled fluffing up my fur. Trent ignored me and kept eating. I sat up straight and wrapped my tail around my paws, trying to act sophisticated, only to have my stomach let out a huge rumble. I hung my head in embarrassment.

"Oh stop trying to be tough and just eat." Trent meowed nudging the meat towards me. I gave in and leaned down and bit off a chunk. A variety flavors exploded on my tongue, but most were disgusting. I quickly forced the slop down and hoped I wouldn't throw it back up.

After about ten minutes, I managed to force the last of the stuff down. "I have to say, that was better than Chef's but not by much." Trent meowed and let out a yawn. "So should we find a place to sleep or what?"

"I guess, I mean its almost sun-down anyway." I yawned looking at the slightly pink sky.

Suddenly a flicker of movement caught my eye. A shadow, to big for a rat to small for a dog, flickered around the corner. Another one flashed between two metal barrels.

"Trent, I think we are-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because four huge cats pounced out of the shadows and tackled me and Trent to the ground.

Adrenalin shot through me as I rolled a cat off me. I turned on it and raked my claws down its face. It spat furiously and lashed out at me with deadly claws. I jumped back only to ram into another cat, who pinned my haunches to the ground. I turned, about to attack again, when the first cat, a skinny white tom, pinned my neck to the ground. I turned to see Trent being held down by a small gray tabby and a white and brown tortishell.

"Well would you look at this. Two little kitty cats trespassing on Bloodclan territory." The white tom hissed leaning close to my ear.

"What do you think we should do with'em, Frost?" The gray tabby meowed in a teasing voice.

"I don't know Ash, what do you think we should do, Razor?" The white tom, Frost, asked amused.

A low voice behind me answered. "Well, I don't know about the tom, but this pretty kitty would be fun to play with." I manage to see a dark brown tom with scars everywhere tracing his tail along my spine.

"You toms are all the same. Only thinking about themselves." The brown and white tortishell growled.

"Aw come on Mazie, we're just gonna play with her a little. and besides, your just jealous that Razor wants to play with her and not you!" Ash chided flicking Mazie's ear with his tail.

"I am not! That mangy fur ball could be with every she-cat in this town and I wouldn't care!" Mazie hissed lashing her tail.

"Im hurt Mazie, real hurt." Razor meowed with fake sorrow, lifting one paw over his heart.

"Will you three shut up!" Frost hissed in annoyance, digging his claws into my neck a little. "We have to figure out what we're gonna do with these little weaklings."

Trent widened his eyes "Dude, you really shouldn't of said that."

"Shut it!" Ash hissed, but I hardly heard him.

'_Weakling? I have suffered through three seasons of pure torture on that stupid show, have the one person I truly cared about break my heart and my best friend going behind my back and he has the nerve to call me weak!' _

Rage bubbled up inside me. With screech I threw Frost and Razor off me and into the wall of the alley. I turned quickly and pounced on Ash, rolling us over onto the ground. Pain seared through me as his claws met my shoulder but I paid it no mind. All that matters now is proving that I am not weak.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Trent battling with Mazie. He had her pinned down and but couldn't see Razor sneaking up behind him. With hiss I leapt off Ash and run to help Trent. Frost intercepted me before I could make it and the two of us grapple on the ground.

I sink my teeth into his foreleg as he bites down on my ear. I felt teeth grabbing my tail. I lashed out with my hind leg and batted Ash off me and sprung up still holding onto Frost's leg. We flipped over and rammed into Mazie, Razor, and Trent.

From there it was just a whirling mass of teeth, fur, and claws. I had no way of knowing who I was attacking and I could only hope it wasn't Trent.

"Freeze!" (**Everybody clap your hands! xD**) A voice called out. Immediately the four rogues jumped off us and turned towards the voice.

Sitting on top of a dumpster was a small black tom with one white paw and ice blue eyes. "What is going on here?" the tom asked.

"Nothing Scourge, just chasing out trespassers." Mazie meowed licking her paw "We can handle it."

I hadn't noticed before but all the rogues wore collars studded with teeth. Both cat and dog. They all had dog teeth fitted over their claws.

_'So thats why they hurt so much.'_

"It doesn't look like it." Scourge growled noticing the wounds on all of them. "And who are you?" He meowed narrowing his eyes at me and Trent.

I quickly sat up and replied "I'm Courtney and this is Trent. We are sorry for trespassing. We did not know that anyone lived here. We will leave." I finished with a dip of my head.

"Hmmm... Do you have a home?" Scourge asked tipping his head. "No we ran away and we are not going back." Trent meowed sternly. "Why did you runaway?" Scourge asked. "Reasons..." I replied. "Why are you not going back?" He asked.

"What is this? 20 questions? We left and we're not going back. End of story." I meowed coldly.

"Would you two like to join Bloodclan?" Scourge asked.

"What!" All four rogue cats exclaimed at once

"I don't give this offer to just any cat. I think the two of you have enough skill to survive here. You just have to be loyal to Bloodclan and to me, because I am Bloodclan's leader." Scourge meowed.

I could only stare in shock. This cat was offering us a place in his clan. A place to live. A home.

But this was not a time for rushed decisions. I needed to think about it and discuss this with Trent.

"Will you give us time to think about it?" I asked.

Scourge looked up at the night sky. The sun had set during our fight. He looked back at us and nodded slowly.

"You have until moon high tomorrow. I will be waiting here for your decision. You must leave Bloodclan territory tonight though. If you choose not to join, don't come here at all or you will be either chased out or killed." Scourge meowed the last part darkly as a warning.

"Thank you, the two of us will discuss it." I meowed back. I looked over at Trent. He nodded.

"Alright, come along then you four." Scourge meowed jumping down from the dumpster and walking down the alley.

The four rogues fell into step behind him. I felt a small balloon of pride in me when I noticed Frost holding up his right forepaw and limping away.

Trent and I walked awhile before we came to a small park. It didn't smell like any other cats, so I guess its safe.

We found a low growing bush and slid under it for shelter. "So, do you wanna join Bloodclan?" Trent asked as he lied down.

"I think it would be cool, what choice do we have anyway? I don't want to be a loner, just walking from place to place. This is our chance to find a home!" I meowed happily.

"I think it would pretty fun to, but let's see what we feel like doing in the morning."Trent yawned, exposing his fangs.

"Alright. Goodnight Pansy." I meowed playfully.

"Hey! I'm not a pansy! I totally kicked those rogues butts!" Trent meowed defensively.

"Hehe, whatever." I meowed back closing my eyes. Trent grumbled before curling up and falling asleep.

I, however, couldn't sleep due to the fact that the fight was still replaying itself in my head. I have never felt more alive! Think about all the different battle moves I could learn if I joined! I can't wait to see what excitements tomorrow holds.

**A.N.: Well here it is! The fight scene was so fun to write! It was kinda hard to write cause I kept writing 'Tom' instead of 'Trent'. Remind me never to type and watch Tom and Jerry at the same time ever again. Review!**

**~WhiteTigerStripes~**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

Authors Note!

Hi guys, I'm writing an authors note because my friend Lionstarforever really called me out on a bunch of errors in the last chapter, so I will be re-writing the last chapter and fixing some stuff. It might also help me with my writers block for the next chapter. So I'm sorry for those of you waiting for the next chapter, but I really need to re-do chapter 4. Thats all I needed to say so bye!

Remember to hug a ninja, slay a vampire and bake some oatmeal cookies!

Peace out!

~WhiteTigerStripes~


	6. Chapter 5: The Decision

Total Drama Bloodclan

**Hey! Chapter 5 is here! On to the story!**

Chapter 5: The Decision

Sunlight came through the branches in small splotches. "Courtney, its time to get up." Trent meowed prodding me with his paw. I groaned and rolled over, pressing my paws over my eyes.

"Come on, Cactus-Tail! Get up!" He meowed. I opened one eye and growled.

"Call me that again, Pansy, and you will suffer the consequences." I hissed. "Ooh, Im shaking in my fur!" Trent meowed playfully, shivering. "You should be!" I meowed back, before springing up at him.

Being underneath the bush, he really didn't have a place to go. "Yow!" Trent yowled as we both tumbled out of the bush. We both flipped on the soft grass before he landed on top of me. We both laughed, and looked at each other.

Trent's face was only a whisker away from mine. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. Were his eyes always that color green? Cute.

"Would you, uh, mind getting of me?" I asked after a few moments in that position. "Oh, uh, s-sorry." He stammered. He quickly rolled off me and hopped onto his paws.

I stood up and looked around nervously. "Well, that was awkward." I meowed carefully.

"Yeah." Trent replied. "So have you thought about the Bloodclan thing?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, a little and I think we should do it. We might not get another chance to find a home." I answered. "What about you?"

"I don't know, I mean yeah it would be cool to join but we don't know anything about those cats." He meowed.

"Yeah I know, but I'm sure Scourge will explain things more if we do join." I explained. Both of our stomachs let out huge rumbles. "I guess we should hunt now." I meowed.

"Sure, you check over by those bushes and I'll look over there by those trees." Trent replied, arching his tail towards the other side of the park. I, who isn't used to being ordered around, bristled a little. "Ok." I replied through gritted teeth. I turned and trotted towards the bushes.

I opened my mouth to see if I could scent anything. After a moment I got something. _Pigeon!_ I peered through the branches and leaves and saw it sitting in its nest. I slunk carefully under the bush towards it, trying not to make a sound.

_Crack!_

The pigeon raised its heads and opened its wings. With a grunt, I threw myself at it and missed by a whisker. I heard the pigeon flutter away through the bush.

"Fox dung!" I hissed, lashing my tail in frustration. I had been to focused on the stupid bird that I hadn't seen that stupid twig and I had snapped it! Well, complaining won't catch me anything so I have to keep trying.

After a few moments, I scented rabbit. I saw its fluffy white tail peeking out of the bush next to mine. I slunk forward again, being very careful where I placed my paws.

When I was just a few mouse-lengths away, I sprung. It didn't stand a chance, I was to fast. I snapped its neck and scooped it up and hurried back across the park.

Trent was already there, two mice at his paws. "Nice catch." He meowed, referring to my rabbit. "Thanks." I meowed back through a mouthful of fur. "You too."

We wasted no more time talking and dove into our breakfast. After two days with nothing but that greasy slop to eat, this was like a feast.

After I polished off the last bit of rabbit, I stood up and stretched out. "So what do we do now?" I asked Trent, fluffing out my already fluffy tail. "I don't know. Do we know our answer? Like, are we gonna join Bloodclan or not?" He replied. "I'm gonna join, thats a fact, but what do you want to do?" I meowed back. Trent sighed and looked at the sky.

"I guess if you trust them, then I can too." He answered. "Sure, I'll join." "Yay!" I squealed, jumping up in the air. Whoa. Where did _that _come from?

"Ok then. We just have to wait till moon high to give Scourge our answer." Trent meowed. "Alright!" I squealed again. Why do I keep squealing like a kit? I get that I'm excited to join Bloodclan but seriously? Squealing and jumping? Who am I? Katie and Saidie?

"Hey Court!" Trent meowed "I'll race you to that oak tree over there!" I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe running way with Trent wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. "Oh it is so on!" I challenged.

"Ready!" Trent yowled. "Set!" I yowled back. "Go!" We both yowled, sprinting off towards the tree. Yeah, running away with Trent. Defiantly not as bad as I thought it would be.

**A.N.: Srry 4 the wait guys, Its just I had writers block and school and other stuff. I think this is a cute chapter, lots of Trentney stuff. Duncney still rulez tho. DxC 4 ever!**

**Peace!**

**~WhiteTigerStripes~**


	7. Chapter 6: The Life of a Bloodclan Cat

Total Drama Bloodclan

**Hello readers! The next chapter is here! Srry for the wait, but I have been helping Lionstar with her story. Anyway, on to the story!**

Chapter 6: The Life of a Bloodclan Cat.

Trent and I quickly padded towards the alley where we were attacked. It was only a few minutes before moon high. We turned into the dark alley and sat down to catch our breath.

"So, do the two of you have your answer?" A sudden voice spoke making me jump. I turned towards the voice and saw Scourge sitting on top of the dumpster.

"Yes we do." I meowed. I glanced at Trent and he nodded. "We have decided to join Bloodclan. We promise to be loyal an respectful of your ways."

"Alright then. If you mean what you say, follow me." Scourge meowed leaping off he dumpster. We followed him down the alley way, which led to more alley ways and even more. It was like a maze!

We turned a corner and came face to face with the rogues that had attacked us yesterday.

"Hey look! The kittypets made it!" Frost called, waving his tail.

"Ha! Mazie, you owe me three rat tails!" Ash meowed poking the brown and white she-cat with his paw.

"Well how was I supposed to know that they'd show up?" Mazie meowed bitterly.

"You would have known if you had stopped making goggly eyes at Razor for five seconds!" Frost meowed, twitching his whiskers.

"I was not!" She hissed.

"Aww, look Mazie, I know you like me so just admit it" Razor cut in. "I have nothing to admit!" Mazie hissed before stalking off down a random alley.

"Well that scene sure looked familiar." Trent whispered to me. "Shut up!" I growled back.

"If you are done, I have to continue these cats introductions." Scourge meowed coldly. "Oh, of course Scourge." Frost meowed, stepping out of the way. "See you guys later!"

We continued down a few more alley ways until we came to a small, cat-sized hole in a brick wall. "Courtney, this will be your den. Trent, yours will be over there." Scourge meowed, arching his tail. "Thanks!" I meowed happily. Scourge then led Trent further down the alley.

I took this chance to actually see what this place looked like. It was just a basic alley, with walls closing it in. The end we had entered from led to the maze and the other was dead end, with nothing but a big old wooden fence.

With yawn, I slid into my new den. It wasn't flashy or anything, just a small den that was big enough for two cats, three if one was small. I quickly curled up, ready for sleep.

This was my home now. Here, I can prove I'm strong. Scourge thinks I can survive, so I will. Life just got a little better.

_One year later..._

I quickly padded through the maze of alleyways that was Bloodclan territory. The pavement was hot but I was used to it.

It has been a year since Scourge found me and Trent, fighting off Frost, Razor, Mazie and Ash in that alley.

Oh, and by the way, you might want to know that my name isn't Courtney any more. It's Slash.

Yep, once I proved that I was a strong enough warrior, Scourge changed my name. Besides I like it. _Slash. _It sounds menacing.

Trent got his name changed to. He is now known as Wolf. Not as menacing as Slash but still very frightening.

Another new thing it that I now wear a light purple collar studded with teeth, just like Scourge and his red collar, but I also have smaller collars on my legs that hang down around my paws, which are also studded with teeth. Also I have fur that falls over my right eye. I feel badass.

But enough about me, the stuff I have learned is so cool! I now know how to detect an enemies battle style within three seconds, how to climb the walls of the alleys to gain height and drop on my opponent, how to climb rain gutters to reach the roofs of the Twoleg places, and how to hunt and find food.

A flash of movement catches my attention. Before I can think, a young black she-cat jumped out at me. I immediately jumped back and tried to analyze her battle style. Her paws tread very softly and her movements were sleek and quiet. I got it! _Stealth._

I sprung forward and smacked my front paw on her face. She tumbled into the shadows. Then, another attack hit, and this time it came from a young ginger she-cat with black patches. I spun around and lashed out but my paws only grabbed empty air.

I saw a flash of ginger and then felt claws on my back. I spun around again but only caught a glimpse of her. So thats her style. _Speed. _

I slammed my paws on the ground and she ran straight into them. I grabbed her scruff and threw her into the shadows as well.

Suddenly I was slammed into the wall by a younger golden she-cat with ginger patches. I jumped away only to have her try and ram into me again. Ah, I see. _Brute strength._

I quickly started to jump around her. Every time I landed I sprung back up. It wasn't long until the she-cat got confused and all I had to was shove her and she went down.

I turned to see the first two she-cats helping up the third, all of them panting. I walked up in front of them.

"Very good! All three of you." I praised. "But just a few things that need work." I turned to the black cat. "You are a very excellent hunter but fighting is different than hunting Bride. You need to put more force into your attacks." "Of course Slash.I'll work on it." Bride replied.

I then turned to the ginger cat. "Scarlett, your speed and agility are amazing but you need to remember to that your opponent has ways of slowing you down, you need to watch for those." "Ok Slash, I'll make sure to do that." Scarlett meowed.

Finally, I looked at the golden she-cat. "Ah, Flame. Just because you have strength doesn't mean that you are unbeatable. You need to think before you attack or else a much weaker enemy could get the best of you." "Ha! I'd like to see them try!" Flame meowed, puffing out her chest. "Flame..." I warned. "Oh sorry, I mean of course Slash." She meowed sheepishly.

"Alright, you three go get something to eat." I meowed. "Thanks Slash!" All three she-cats exclaimed before disappearing down the alley.

I sighed. Those three cats were something else. Flame was my apprentice. I had to train her in the ways of Bloodclan. Scarlett was Trent's and Bride was Mazie's.

"Hey Slash!" I turned to see Frost and Ash on top of the brick wall at the end of the alley.

"We're going over by the kittypet's gardens! You wanna come with?" Ash called. "Sure!" I called back. Trent and I had become best friends with the rogues who had attacked us.

But if I knew what awaited me at those gardens, I would've just stayed in my den counting mouse tails.

**A.N.: What awaits Slash at the gardens? I know, its a sucky cliff hanger. This chapter just explains whats new with them and what leads up to the fun parts and I had to introduce Scarlett, Flame and Bride. Anyway, Review!**

**~WhiteTigerStripes~**


	8. Chapter 7: Princess?

Total Drama Bloodclan

**Hey guys! The next chappie of TDB is here! Srry if the switching POV's is confusing. I'm just trying to see which I work better with, 1****st**** or 3****rd**** person. **

Chapter 7: …Princess?

Sun dappled through the windows of the Twoleg nest **(house)** casting square patterns on Duncan, lying peacefully in his cat bed. The tom opened his eyes and let out a yawn. He stood and stretched out, feeling his black spike collar rub against his fur. He turned and studied his pelt. Jet black fur with one lone green stripe reaching from his head to the end of his tail.

After the show all the cats were shipped to adoption centers to find homes. Ironically, most of the Total Drama crew lived in the same neighborhood.

Duncan stepped out his cat bed and made his way over to his bowl, in the kitchen. He quickly ate half of the tasteless brown pellets that sat in there. He walked over to the big glass door that led to his garden. It was almost sun-high. His house-folk wouldn't be back for a few more hours. Duncan slipped through the cat door and trotted put into the garden.

It wasn't very big, just a square garden with flower beds on the sides and large patch of grass in the center. Duncan laid down in the middle of the grass, letting the green-leaf sun soak into to his pelt. A low, faint whistle came from a garden further down. '_Hm. Cody must of found a new she-cat to annoy.'_ Duncan thought, twitching his tail. The she-cats who lived around there usually walked along the white fences that surrounded each garden as their way of travel, so Duncan just had to wait until the she-cat walked by his own garden. He heard a few more whistles and purrs, proving that this she-cat must be pretty hot.

He let out a yawn and twitched his ears, listening to the the birds softly chirping.

When the she-cat finally came into view, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. _'Holy shit! This girl's a goddess!'_ He thought as he watched her slowly trotting along his fence. She had ember fur with a fluffy tail and curves in all the right places. A light purple collar hung loosely around her neck. He quickly sat up.

"Hey Darling!" Duncan called out and the she-cat immediately stopped, one paw still held up. She slowly turned on the fence and faced him.

"_What_ did you just call me?" she growled, claws digging into then fence. Wow, her voice was high. Like she had to be heard by everyone."You heard me, Darling." He meowed back, a slight smirk on his face. Duncan quickly ran across his garden and jumped up on the fence next to her. "That is _not_ my name!" She hissed lashing her tail, her onyx eyes glaring and filled with anger. Ever since he and Gwen had broken up, Duncan was always looking for a new challenge. He took another glance at the she-cats blazing eyes. '_And I think I just found it.'_

"Well then what is your name, Sweetheart?" Duncan asked smirking his head off. "Ha! Like I would reveal my name to likes of _you_." She sneered. "Fine, have it your way, Darling." He meowed back.

"Hey you! Back off will ya?" Came a voice and a small gray tom jumped on the fence behind Duncan. Duncan turned around. "Yeah, and if I don't?" He hissed. There was no way he was letting his fun with this she-cat be ruined by a pipsqueak.

"Then you will suffer the consequences!" Came a hiss from below the fence. A skinny white tom was glaring up at him. "Oh wow! Now I'm scared!" Duncan growled sarcastically. Both toms bristled and the gray one moved closer. "Frost! Ash! Just drop it, I have this under control." The she-cat snapped. "Yeah you heard her! So why don't you two kitty cats go chase a mouse or something?" Duncan sneered.

Suddenly, the she-cat raised one paw and hit him harshly on the shoulder, causing him to fall off the fence into his garden. Duncan grunted as he felt his back leg come into contact with the hard ground. He looked up to see the she-cat glaring even harder. "Don't talk to them like that!" She hissed.

"Yeah you don't know who you're dealing with buddy!" The gray tom, Ash, growled. "I beg to differ!" Duncan hissed back springing to his paws, wincing as he put weight on his hind leg. Both cats on the fence jumped down into his garden, followed soon by the white tom. The three cats slowly closed in on him.

"Say goodbye, kittypet." Frost hissed, slowly extending his claws. Duncan backed up until his back hit the door. He slowly raised up his back and fluffed up his fur, making him twice his size. Suddenly an earsplitting shriek echoed through the trees. The three cats turned and looked back towards the fence, ears pricked in interest. The she-cat turned back to him "You got lucky kittypet!" She snarled, baring her sharp teeth, and all three cats turned and disappeared back over the fence.

Duncan let out a sigh of relief and let his fur relaxed. He was a pretty good fighter but there was no way he would've won that fight. His thoughts turned to the she-cat. She seemed familiar but he couldn't quite put his paw on it. He just wished he knew her name! He could only sigh again and slip back inside his Twoleg nest.

He was so lost in thought as he walked across to his bed that he ran into the television and the remote clattered to the floor. "Ow!" he growled shaking his head. Useless noise blared from the TV speakers. Duncan growled and turned back towards his bed.

"_Harold! You are so totally gross!"_

Duncan froze. He knew that voice. He spun around to face the TV. There on screen was an ember-colored she-cat hissing at a skinny ginger tom. She turned and stomped off and then the screen was filled with an image of himself and Geoff.

"_Sometimes, he just makes it too easy!" _ Geoff laughed.

Duncan slowly sat down. This was Total Drama Island. The show that had made him miserable for three years. He slowly watched as his team was forced to hold up a canoe over their heads and then right an essay about how much the 'loved' Chef. Only certain lines made it to his ears.

"_What are you trying to do? Get eliminated?"_

"I didn't know you cared." Duncan whispered along with himself.

"_I don't! I just don't want to lose this challenge! So stop being such a screw up, and do what you're told for once, okay?"_

Duncan could only stare at the ember cat.

'_Princess'_

It had been over year since he last saw her. She had run away from the studio with Trent. No one else really knew why she left, but he did. He had hurt her. He had hurt her so much that the only way for her to find peace was to runaway. He felt like an ass for what he did to her. He remebered his outburst at Bridgette the day he had found out. He was only trying to prove he had nothing left for her, but he had no idea how wrong he was.

What had happened to his princess? To his sunshine, his sweetheart, his darling, his WORLD. He would never admit how much he truly missed her, even before she had ran away. He just thought being with Gwen would've been easier, but he soon found out that he didn't want 'easy'. He wanted a challenge, someone who would fight him, but still love him no matter what. To sum it all up, he wanted Princess.

He heard her crying every night on that stupid plane and all he wanted to do was go up and cuddle her like the princess she was. But he couldn't. He gave it all up for Gwen, so he couldn't. Its torture you know, to hear the one you love in pain but you can't do anything to help them.

Duncan studied every detail of her face on the screen. Her long, elegant whiskers, her small point ears and her dazzling onyx eyes.

Wait a minute. He knew those eyes. They are the same eyes that he had looked into only ten minutes before, but they were filled with hate.

Duncan felt his paws tremble as he slowly made his back outside. He jumped and sat on the fence and looked down both ways, hoping to see the ember cat. But there was nothing. Duncan looked out into the patch of trees where the rogues had disappeared. He tipped his head to one side. He softly called out, hoping his voice would bring the she-cat back.

"Princess?"

**A.N. Yay! Its done! I actually typed most of this at school and told my teacher it was for English :P. Anyway which person do YOU think I work better with? 1****st**** or 3****rd****?**

**Ninjas rule! Peace out!**

**~WhiteTigerStripes~**


	9. Chapter 8: Not Him Again

**Total Drama Bloodclan**

**Yay! Next Chapter is up! Read on!**

_Chapter 8: Not Him Again_

'_Humph. __Who __does __that __ kittypet__ think__ he__ is?__ Challenging__ Bloodclan__ warriors.__ He__ should__ learn __some __respect __for __the __higher __powers__ in__ this__ town.__'_ Slash growled to herself as she raced towards the alley-maze alongside Frost and Ash.

"I'm gonna shred that mangy cat! Disrespecting us! Does he even know who we are?" Ash growled beside her.

"Evidently not! If he did, he would have run straight back into his little Twoleg nest the minute he saw us!" Frost meowed, turning the corner into the alley-maze. Slash and Ash followed, only to ram into Frost's back. Slash growled.

"What's the problem?"

Frost twitched his ears irritably. "Obviously, Scourge called a clan meeting."

"We know. We heard his call. Where is it?"

"Thats what I'm trying to figure out!" Frost snapped. Two cats raced past them, chatting away. "That way." Frost meowed and took off after them. Slash followed, with Ash on her tail.

Soon, they came across a large dead end with a large dumpster in the middle, with cats swarming around the bottom. Slash tangled her way through the mass of cats and came face to face with Wolf.

"Hey Wolf. Any idea what this meeting is all about?" Slash asked.

"Not a one." Wolf replied "But it must be important, considering Scourge's call was so loud. He must want as many cats as possible here."

A yowl sounded, signaling the start of the meeting. All the cats turned towards the dumpster and Scourge spoke out.

"Some important news has come in." He meowed "A group of outsiders on our southern border attacked one of our hunting parties, claiming that they are stronger than, and I quote, 'A bunch of reckless, flea-beaten brutes who live in dirty alley ways and sleep in the muck.' Un-quote." Scourge finished and angry yowls went up around the alley. After the yowls died down, he continued.

"But we will have to show them that they are wrong! We will show them that we are the strongest cats in this town! That we are the strongest!" Scourge yowled, causing triumphant howls to fill the air.

"We will launch an attack tonight, they won't be expecting it." Scourge ordered. "Gather at the south entrance! Once there, I will lead the attack!" More howls filled the air.

"Meeting dismissed!" At Scourge's call, cats swarmed out, all heading to the south entrance.

"Come on! We can't miss this!" Wolf called as he raced away from Slash. She shook her head. Wolf had become a lot more free-spirited sense he got here. She quickly followed him out.

Once all the Bloodclan cats had gathered again, Scourge stood in front. "Follow me." He snapped and took off, with the rest of the cats in tow. Bloodclan raced through the town towards the junkyard on the south border.

Once there, Scourge gave the signal to spread out and keep quiet. Slash and Wolf slunk through the dead grass, silently watching the group of cats that sat quietly amongst the dead monsters.

"And what is with those mangy street cats?" One of them meowed.

"I know. Those savages are a disgrace to all good cats." Another spoke harshly.

Slash let out a low hiss and narrowed her eyes. She quickly noticed the collars that each cat wore. They were normal kittypet collars, not prized Bloodclan ones.

'_They__'__re __kittypets?__'_

"Well I think some one should put them in their place. They can't just-"

"Bloodclan, attack!" Scourge's yowl cut through the kittypet's words. Bloodclan warriors streamed into the junkyard, ears back and teeth bared. Slash raced down and sprung at large brown tom. He reared up, trying to shake her off.

"Its the street cats!" One kittypet yowled.

Now, the junkyard was filled with screeching. Slash slid off the tom and he ran off. She turned and starting lashing at every enemy. _'__You __are __not __weak! __You __are __not __weak!__'_ She chanted in her head.

Suddenly, a cat slammed into Slash and they both rolled into the shrubs. The cat pinned her down and her eyes shoot open and stared right into a pair of teal blue eyes.

"Well, its a pleasure seeing you again, Darling." The black tom meowed. _'__Oh __great ,__its __him __again. __Why __me?__'_ Slash grumbled and shoved him off.

"What you want now?" She growled, just itching to throw herself back into the fight.

"I just want to talk." He meowed. "Well I don't." Slash hissed and she turned and began to stomp off.

"Wait! Darling! Sweetheart!" He called. Slash kept walking, hearing the fight even closer.

"_Courtney!"_

Slash froze. She felt a chill run up her spine. With a growl, she turned and pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. She looked him in the eye.

"How do you know that name? How do you know me?" She hissed in his face.

The tom chuckled. "Well, I'm surprised you can't answer that for self, Princess."

Her eyes widened. "Duncan?" She gasped.

"The one and only."

"Oh no. Oh no no no!" She shrieked and sprung away from him.

"Jeez, relax. What's the big deal?" Duncan asked, getting on his paws.

"The big deal? The big deal is that you can't be here!" She gasped in shock.

"Well I am here, so live with it." He snapped.

"Hey, Slash! What's going on-" Wolf came through the bushes and stopped, looking from Slash to Duncan.

"Slash. Who is he?' Wolf asked. "No one. He's no one." Slash meowed quickly.

"Aww, you hurt my feelings Princess." Duncan meowed placing his paw over is heart.

"Duncan?" Wolf gasped. "Trent?" Duncan asked.

Wolf growled "My name is Wolf. Come on Slash, the battle is over. Lets go."

"Wait a minute! Your name is Slash now?" Duncan asked. "Yes, now goodbye." Slash hissed, and then she and Wolf disappeared into darkness.

**A.N.: S'up people. Srry for the wait. This chapter sorta falls apart at the end... like a lot.**

**And i have a problem. I may be an Alejandro x Courtney shipper now... But im working on it! DxC 4 ever!**

**~WhiteTigerStripes~ **


	10. Another Author's Note!

**Author's Note**

So hey guys. Im so sorry that this isn't a new chapter like you wanted, but I have something to let you guys know. Well, the thing is, I'm kinda getting tired of this story. I mean, i have absolutely NO idea where it is going whatsoever. (Did you see my last chapter? Utter crap!...hehe 'utter' xD)

So I'm just taking...ah, how do I put this...A break, I guess? Yeah, a break from this story. I just won't be updating it anytime soon...

And to be clear I'm NOT giving up on this story, cause I might update in the faraway future. Like if an meteor of inspiration crashes down on me from space and all of sudden I have an epic idea for this. But odds are, with my luck, that just might happen five minutes or so after I post this. :P but don't count on it.

...Oh, gosh, now I feel bad. All you readers want another chapter! Jeez, me and my undying need for approval...Oops, oh wow you really didn't need know that, did you?

Anyway, to ends things on a happier note, I heard a rumor on FanPop that there might be a deleted scene from Seasons 4 or 5 of Total Drama of Duncan and Courtney kissing! I hope its true! I will not lose hope in DxC!

Hehehe, anyway, Peace Out!,

~WhiteTigerStripes~


End file.
